Sua essencia é ser natural
by Haruno Sah-chan
Summary: Mesma fic que eu postei da outra vez. Mas agora é a versão do concurso. Natasha se mete em confusões demais. Agora suas vizinhas estão prestes adescobrir que ela é Sakura Haruno! Mas... Antes de elas descobrirem, acontece uma tragedia...


Tô aqui de volta com a versão do concurso

Tô aqui de volta com a versão do concurso.

Disclaimer: Naruto ainda pertence a Masashi Kishinoto.

Candidata: HarunoSah-Chan

Esquadrão: Quarto esquadrão

Anime: Naruto

Tema: Conflitos Psicológicos

Gênero: Drama

Classificação: 12 anos

Casal ou Personagem: Sakura H. (Insinuação de Sasuke e Sakura bem de leve)

Sua essência é ser Natural... Ou seria Sobrenatural?

Passou-se realmente muito tempo desde que as coisas se ajeitaram, como Orochimaru fora derrotado, a Akatsuki desfeita e a maioria de seus integrantes mortos, Sasuke voltara para Konoha, entre outras coisas...

A cultura Shinobi foi sendo esquecida aos poucos, até que só sobrou a ANBU. Todos exceto meus colegas, já que sou uma ANBU e ninguém sabe disso, pensam que eu já morri. Por causa de nossas profissões como ANBUs temos de usar identidades falsas. Meu nome falso é Natasha Whints, sou eu que vou narrar essa história.

Meu verdadeiro nome é Sakura Haruno, e tenho supostos vinte e sete anos, mas na realidade são 1700. Tsunade-sama e os outros também estão vivos. Ninguém de meus "amigos" e vizinhos sabe que sou Sakura Haruno, muito menos que sou uma ANBU.

Ultimamente as missões estão fáceis demais, algumas são até mesmo dentro da vila. E é esse o problema: as missões dentro da vila. Vou narrar minha última missão logo depois de apresentar meus colegas ANBUs.

Disfarçada de Vanessa Gordon, Sabaku no Temari que se mudou pra cá junto com Gaara, e se revelou surpreendentemente minha meia-irmã.

"Mary Hiller", verdadeira Ino Yamanaka.

"Drake Winsteel", Shikamaru Nara.

"Jake Winsteel", suposto irmão de Shikamaru – Sabaku no Gaara, que deixou o cargo de Kazekage para o filho com Ino, "Jonh Winsteel", mas verdadeiro Sabaku no Yoru.

E por último "Brian Master", verdadeiro Sasuke-kun.

Em nossa última missão, tivemos que acabar com um grupo de vândalos que eram nuke-nins da vila da chuva e estavam disfarçados pela MINHA vizinhança.

Tudo começou quando minha vizinha Erica desapareceu por um dia e no dia seguinte apareceu com uma voz estranha e agindo suspeitamente. Dei um jeito de ter certeza que não era, e obriguei a pessoa a defazer o henge. Lutamos, e saí vencedora, mas tive a péssima notícia de que Erica já estava morta. Fiquei muito triste, pois ela era minha amiga, e eu gostaria que ela soubesse a verdade, infelizmente não podia contar.

Eu consegui esconder o corpo, mas sem tempo de me limpar, apareceram três garotas que moram lá perto de casa e me viram com as mãos sujas de sangue.

Não foi fácil engana-las, mas eu consegui. Foi aí que Tsunade-sama nos deu a missão de investigar o caso.

Tudo correu bem, graças ao feliz fato de que temos as habilidades ninja, mas mesmo assim, elas quase nos reconheceram.

Dias depois, Tsunade-sama nos deu outra missão. A Akatsuki fora derrotada, mas ainda restaram alguns ex-Akatsukis vivos.

Por isso, dessa vez nossa missão é acabar com o ex-Akatsuki Hokigashi Kisame.

Por causa de minhas três vizinhas desconfiadas, fui na missão um pouco temerosa, mas correu tudo bem: Assim que o encontramos, tivemos de lutar com ele, mas como ele estava um pouco enfraquecido, foi fácil, e então o levamos para Konoha. Fomos o mais rápido possível, enquanto eu pensava nas três. Mas não tive tempo de tirar conclusões: chegamos.

Tsunade-sama no dá então uma semana de folga. Vamos aproveitar para treinar.

Depois de descansar por dois dias, voltamos a ativa treinando. Chamamos outro time composto por Naruto, Lee, Neji, TenTen, Shino, Kiba e Hinata. E nos dividimos em duplas para treinarmos habilidades específicas.

Minha primeira dupla é Temari-san. Por que? Bem, com o tempo, eu descobri que meu chakra é vento. Mas, eu não sei controla-lo direito. Então, Temari-san está me ensinando.

Umas duas horas se passam. Temos que ir ou chegaremos de noite em casa. Terminamos o dia com meu controle quase perfeito.

No dia seguinte mudamos as duplas. Eu fui com a Hinata no taijutsu. Ela é realmente muito boa nos ataques e também nas defesas. Começamos treinando o ataque dela e minha esquiva. Ela me fez alguns hematomas, mas nada grave. Invertemos. Dessa vez sou eu que faço hematomas nela. Mais um tempo e resolvemos encerrar lutando uma contra outra. Mais hematomas. Dessa vez terminamos antes dos outros para que desse tempo para que eu pudesse curar nossos hematomas.

Passam-se dias de treinamento, até que acaba nossa folga. E nossa primeira missão não é mole: temos que resgatar Chouji que fora seqüestrado em sua última missão. E adivinhem que é o seqüestrador? Uchiha Madara.

E assim que encontramos Chouji, nos deparamos com este. Ele era realmente forte. Lee e Naruto partiram pra cima dele. Instantaneamente são jogados longe. Shino e Kiba logo são nocauteados também. Mais alguns golpes, e ele joga Hinata, TenTen e Ino contra uma parede. Neji e Gaara avançam também, sem sucesso. Temari tenta ataca-lo usando seu leque, mas ele a afasta e se prepara para mata-la. Só não esperava que Shikamaru entrasse "meio" na frente, recebendo metade do golpe, salvando-se e salvando Temari também da morte, já que o efeito foi inferior ao total, necessário para matar. Mas, os dois caem desmaiados.

Sasuke-kun pega a Kusanagi e avança pra cima de Madara, que usa um outro golpe para tentar mata-lo.

Num gesto desesperado, joguei-me na frente dele, recebendo o golpe no lugar.

Escuto Sasuke-kun gritando meu nome enquanto caio no chão. Mas isso não adianta.

Entrego esse caderno a ele. Ele me devolvia me dizendo que eu iria sobreviver, mas eu sabia que não. Minha hora chegou. Olho para meus colegas. Pelo menos estão vivos.

Obrigada a todos em minha vida...

Sayonara...

**Owari**

Essa é a versão do concurso. Espero que gostem, e me desejem sorte, quem sabe eu não viro taichou? Mas, desculpem os erros de ortografia, caso eu tenha deixado passar algum, e ignorem, caso tenha algum acento errado. Se tiver é culpa do meu Word o/

Mas, em todo caso, Reviews não matam, nem machucam nada.

Bom, vou indo... Até a próxima o/


End file.
